Mistletoe, 'Gotta Love It!
by KLJacko
Summary: A little mistletoe never hurt anyone, right?


Disclaimer: _Inuyasha_ does not belong to me. There, I said it. So don't sue me!

A/N: Oh yeah! Christmas fic! Pour the egg nog and break out the mistletoe!

* * *

Mistletoe, 'Gotta Love It!

He'd been chasing me all night. Miroku with that damned mistletoe. I don't see why he insisted on torturing me like that. I mean sure, I _did_ want to kiss him(though I'd never admit it), but it seemed he was pressuring me into it with everyone around. I'm currently hiding in the bathroom, one place where I know he's smart enough _not_ to look.

When Kagome invited me to her annual Chritmas bash, I couldn't say no. It was a time to chill with the people you've known for a long time, guzzle egg nog no matter how thick it was, and watch _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ 'till you feel like you're six again. But I suppose that fantasy was indeed just a fantasy. I'd never picture myself hiding in a bathroom for the last ten minutes. Now everyone will think I should've never tried that fruit cake Kagome's mom made. It wasn't that bad, though...

As I stared at myself in the mirror, I just had to ask,

_Why is he trying to kiss me?_

Why is this guy, whom I've known since freshman year of high school, chasing me with mistletoe? Am I that desirable? I slowly remember how in tenth grade he'd always give me this starnge look. A longing, almost pitiful look. How he'd always smile at me when I sat down at lunch with Kagome, Inuyasha(Kagome's boyfriend and Miroku's best friend), and him.

I try not to make the situation seem so horrible. Only I make it more horrible by blaming myself. Why am I in denial? I like Miroku a lot, who am I kidding, I_ love_ him. How he's always right there to say something so intellectual that it's out of place, and therefore, makes it stupid. He's always there to make me feel safe and protected. He's always there to make me feel wanted, _loved_.

Why did I keep him waiting like that? I should have just came out and said it, "_I love you_!" But I'm so stubborn and afraid that I hold my pride in my mouth like yucky cough medicine instead of swallowing it. I should march right out there and give him what he wants, what I want, what _we_ want.

I give myself one last check in the mirror then open the bathroom door and practically dash out, only to smash into Miroku, sending us both sailing onto the cold linoleum floor.

At first, neither of us say anything. I, laying on top of him in a daze, decide that Miroku doesn't deserve to be squashed by me and roll over on my knees and wait until he sits up too. He also sits up on his knees and stares at the floor.

"Miroku," I say. He looks me square in the eyes, which sends a light blush crawling over my face. I'd never realized how beautiful his eyes were. Amethyst beauties that burned deeply into mine.

"I... I uhh... I'm sorry for knocking you over," the blush grows, "It's just you were chasing me with the mistletoe and I... uhh..."

Damn it! Why am I such a babbling idiot?

"I'm... s-sorry. I just-"

He grabbed me by my face and kissed me. Yes, he kissed me. I didn't believe it either until his lips rested on mine's for about three seconds. I liked how it felt to know that he'd gotten his kiss and would leave me alone, but also how his lips felt against mine's. I knew this was what I wanted, so I kissed back.

I touched his hands, still glued to my face. They were so big, my hands covered only a small portion of his. Miroku stood up, pulling me up with him. We never broke the kiss until I couldn't breathe. Who knew kissing was such hard work?

For a moment, we only stared at each other. Him, holding me close and breathing heavily, and me, little 'ole me trying to figure out what'd just happened. Miroku gave me small pecks on the lips that sent chills racing down my spine. He stopped.

"Where's the mistletoe?" I asked. Miroku pulled it out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "Who says you need mistletoe to be in love?" he said.

And he kissed me again.

* * *

A/N: Awww! Isn't that just absolutely adorable? I'm so happy that I put this one up just in time, 'cuz I really thought I'd never get a chance to put a Christmas fic up. But, here it is. I hate it how I spice up their love life when mine's is crappier than crap itself. I think I'll go eat some ice cream now... TT 


End file.
